There are numerous examples of diapers and diaper-type garments in the prior art intended for users having a wide variety of elimination needs. Infants, of course, have to wear a diaper or similar article until they are toilet trained. Specialized garments such as diapers and the like are often used by adult patients who are bedridden or otherwise infirm who are not able to use regular toilet facilities or who have lost control of their bodily functions. In addition, various types of absorbent garments are used by adults, who are incontinent due to physical illnesses such as bladder or urinary disorders, prostate problems, or senility.
A caregiver may find it difficult to change or replace a diaper or similar garment when a patient is in a prone or seated position because the patient's body must be raised to some extent in order to remove the soiled article. A patient who must wait for a caregiver to replace a wet pad or diaper not only risks infection, but also suffers loss of dignity. The caregiver must then escort the patient to the bathroom or make the change in bed. These are time-consuming and physically demanding activities for both parties. To address this problem, the present invention proposes a particularly shaped and sized slot that allows a soiled pad placed within the diaper to be withdrawn by the patient or caregiver without removal of the garment or repositioning a sitting or prone patient. This same benefit applies to infant diapers and toddler training pants.